


Halloween at the Bunker

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Promptober, Dress Up, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horny Dean Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Promptober, Promptober 2018, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 dresses up for Halloween and shows the bunker residents from apocalypse world how fun holidays in their world can be. But that might all change when an unexpected visitor comes knocking.





	Halloween at the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel Promptober 2018 prompt: Star Trek

Cas wasn’t sure how he had gotten talked into dressing up like Data for Halloween. His hair was slicked back, his costume was ridiculous, and his face was pale. 

 

“Why am I wearing white makeup, Dean?”

 

“Same reason I grew out this dumb ass facial hair,” Dean whined while reluctantly coming out of his room in full-on Riker get-up. He made a shitty Riker, as his hair wasn’t dark enough, but his grumbling turned to laughter when he saw Cas. 

 

“I think I prefer you with facial hair. What’s so funny?”

 

Dean held onto Cas’ shoulder as he giggled. “Cas, oh god. You look fantastic. We need to take a picture.”

 

Before Cas could react, Sam came out of his room dressed as Picard. He was hardly recognizable in his bald cap, and Dean fell into another fit of hysterics. 

 

“Sammy, it’s the Nair shampoo all over again!”

 

An eye roll later, Sam left for the War Room to make sure all the snacks were set out for the bunker residents. Back in apocalypse world, they might not have been able to enjoy Halloween to this extent, so Team Free Will 2.0 was determined to show them a good time this year. So far, everything was going smoothly, and if he could get Cas and Dean to cooperate, the evening of lighthearted spookiness might be a success. 

 

Jack came out of the kitchen dressed as Wesley Crusher with an armful of cheese dip and chips. Dean had given him a crash course in Star Trek a few months beforehand, starting with the original series, like any good parent. In recent weeks, they made the collective decision to dress up like the Next Generation crew and throw a party, which catapulted Jack into binge-watching the series. He set the snacks down and arranged the two-liter sodas near a stack of cups. 

 

“Looks like Sam’s got it covered out there,” Dean observed from around the corner. He had never admitted to it out loud, but he was such a sucker for playing dress up. And man, was he into Cas’ new look. “How ‘bout you and I blow off some steam before the rest of the bunker smells the French onion dip, you know what I mean?”

 

Cas smirked as Dean pinned him against the wall and reached between them to unzip Cas’ pants. “Dean, we don’t have time.”

 

“I can make it quick.”

 

“Sam is going to wonder where we are and possibly send Jack to come find us.”

 

“We can go in my room. C’mon Cas, you’re super hot as Data.”

 

Their exchange was interrupted by an unfamiliar knock. It was coming from outside the bunker’s front door. Tearing away from their rendezvous, the two scampered into the common area to find several dozen apocalypse world citizens in crude costumes, all staring curiously at the door above. 

 

The bunker had fallen totally quiet following the eerie knock. They weren’t expecting anyone else. Had someone given away their location? They were supposed to be warded against all evil. With very few exceptions, nothing could penetrate their fortress. So who was this unwelcome visitor?

 

Sam and Dean slowly climbed the stairs, hands reaching into their holsters. Cas followed closely behind, angel blade peeping out from under his uniform. Jack and the residents stood wordless below, ready at a moment’s notice to take up whatever could be used as defense. Their eyes were all on the heavy metal door, which Sam was going to swing open on three. 

 

“1…” he mouthed. “2…” Sam grabbed the handle and put his other hand on his gun. “3.”

 

As the door creaked open, the two brothers and angel lunged into the open air, only to cower back in a wave of embarrassment. 

 

It was a trick or treater. 

 

Standing innocently with a missing tooth and a jack o’ lantern candy bin, a little girl grinned in her Queen Elsa costume. In the distance, a Subaru sat in park with the girl’s parents watching like hawks. 

 

“Twick oh tweet!” the girl said as her tongue hit the space where her baby tooth recently was. 

 

Sam, Cas, and Dean let out a relieved exhale. Their hands dropped from behind them and they shot amused glances from the child to her snickering parents. 

 

Dean turned away from the door and leaned over the stairs. “Hey Jack, throw me a couple of  Reese's, will ya?”

 

The rest of the bunker sensed the break in tension and started to relax. Sam hadn’t said much about candy traditions during Halloween, but being quick learners, they filled in the blanks on what was happening and trusted that Sam would fill them in on the nuances later. 

 

After Dean caught the candy and dropped it in her bucket, she said thank you and looked up at him with a big grin. 

 

“Wiker!” she said, pointing at him. 

 

Dean’s eyes brightened. “Hey, yeah!” he laughed, running his index finger and thumb over his scruff and glancing back at Data and Picard. He waved at her parents as she started skipping back to the car.

 

“Parenting done right!” he yelled with a thumbs up. Maybe he didn’t suck as Riker after all. 


End file.
